Orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) is a method of encoding digital data on multiple carrier frequencies. OFDM is a popular scheme for wideband digital communication (both wired and wireless) in applications such as digital television and audio broadcasting, digital subscriber line (DSL) Internet access, wireless networks, power-line networks, and 4G mobile communications, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE, marketed as 4G LTE, is a standard for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and data terminals based on the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM)/Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)/High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) network technologies. The LTE and related standards are developed by 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE uses Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) radio access network standard for LTE's air interface system. The 3GPP infrastructure provides wired or wireless connections among communicating intermediate stations, called E-UTRAN nodeBs (eNBs). LTE is accompanied by an evolution of non-radio aspects under System Architecture Evolution (SAE), which includes the Evolved Packet Core (EPC) network. LTE and SAE together comprise the Evolved Packet System (EPS).